Field of the Invention
A method, an electronic apparatus and a wireless earphone of choosing a master wireless earphone in a wireless earphone set are provided.
Description of Related Art
A variety of wireless earphones, with the capability of saving time and efforts spent on arranging earphone cables for users, have become common devices for people to listen to media. Wireless earphone sets available in the market can be broadly classified into two types. One is a wireless earphone set equipped with a wire between two earphones, while the other is a wireless earphone set in which signals are transmitted by using wireless channels as transmission media between two earphones. When a user uses the latter type of wireless earphone set, an electronic apparatus (e.g., a smart phone) pairing with the wireless earphone set can measure parameters, such as receiver signal strength indicator (RSSI), channel state information (CSI) and round trip delay (RTD) and then accordingly, choose a master wireless earphone and a slave wireless earphone in the wireless earphone set. Generally, the master wireless earphone is, for example, the one in the wireless earphone set which has higher RSSI, better CSI and/or lower RTD.
Thereafter, when the electronic apparatus plays a medium (e.g., music), the electronic apparatus may first transmit an audio signal of the medium to the master wireless earphone (e.g., the left earphone), and the master wireless earphone then forwards the audio signal to the slave wireless earphone (e.g., the right earphone). In other words, the slave wireless earphone does not receive the audio signal directly from the electronic apparatus, but plays the audio signal forwarded by the master wireless earphone.
The electronic apparatus typically perform the operation of choosing the master wireless earphone only once. Therefore, if the connection quality between the master wireless earphone and the electronic apparatus is poor, the master wireless earphone may forward wrong signals to the slave wireless earphone. Besides, the parameters, such as RSSI, CSI and RTD, have great variability, and if choosing the master and the slave wireless earphones by using the parameters as indicators, the electronic apparatus will be affected by signal connection quality between itself and the two earphones. In other words, when the electronic apparatus receives wrong parameters such as RSSI, CSI or RTD due to the poor quality of the connection with the two earphones, the electronic apparatus may mistakenly choose the wireless earphone with the poor signal quality as the master wireless earphone.
Therefore, no matter which of the aforementioned situation occurs, the user's experience of the wireless earphone set may be reduced. Accordingly, how to develop a preferable method of choosing the master wireless earphone is a goal that persons skilled in the art have to achieve.